Abandoned And Alone
by AlexusG
Summary: Alice opened the doors to her Mansion and went to her parents room to find them dead. She was grabbed and kidnapped for 2 years and eventually escaped. When she gets out she is sent to her next family, her cousin Ciel Phantomhive. She never even knew existed but Alice has a suspicion of Sebastian and who he is does she suspect hes a demon or does she suspect something else?


Chapter 1: Backflash

Alice slid her hand under the doors handle and pulled the old oak doors came inside taking her hat off and the rest of her stuff on since it was winter she flung her pack back in the closet and shut it she ran to see her parents in the living room where they were drinking coffee and reading the newspaper waiting for her to arrive home. She ran down the hall sprinting cause today was a special day for Alice it was Christmas eve and her parents always take her out for dinner that night. She noticed her parents weren't there and Alice was confused they have never not been in the living room waiting for her that was where they always hung out as a family they played Piano that Alice was very good at and played board game. Alice didn't care she always had a smile she ran upstairs to see if her parents took a nap and maybe forgot what time it was or they were tired. She ran up the stairs as fast as an 11 year old girl could. She opened her parents bedroom door and it hit her her parents room reacted of blood and tons of him enough to make her vomit. She slowly walked up to her parents while trying to hold back not to throw up both of them on the bed brutally stabbed and all covered in blood she grabbed the phone and dialed 9-1-... Alice dropped the phone she has grabbed and her arm was twisted back making her cry and be in a lot of pain. She felt someones cold breath whispered into Alice's ear "i wouldn't do that little girl you know you could get hurt" just then Alice had a blade to her neck the same knife that was probably used to kill her parents Alice was knocked out and couldn't hear a thing she was thrown into a basement and chained down with metal cuffs to the ground.

She was never allowed to go outside she must not be seen the police sent reports every week raising the reward 1000 a week if any one could find her. Alice awoke from when she was knocked out her hands were in metal cuffs and they weighed to much she couldn't even stand up her feet were chained together as well. She screamed everyday hoping someone would hear her but no one did her thoughts filled with terrible things she was going insane down here she was never allowed outside and she was only feed once a week. Life was living hell for Alice she had no idea how to get out she was becoming so insane that she couldn't even eat properly but she always remembered that night and her parents she never completely drove to insanity whenever she remembered her parents she never completely went insane. Alice woke up from the basement every morining trembling in fear it felt like she was trapped down there for forever she waiting for her morning beating but no one ever came she waited scared for them to come back but Alice though of a plan she went to the door but it was locked so she grabbed the stool and climbed through the door she was so thin from not eating she just fit through. She was so slow her feet cuffs on her were off her from last night she still had the hand cuffs on her but it didn't stop her she rushed to the sun and finally seeing it she hadn't seen sunlight in 2 years but to her it was like forever but there was one thing wrong she heard something it was the basement door and it was opening the man slammed the door open and screamed out "Where is that bitch!" Alice ran she was in the middle of no where but it didn't matter she saw a house up ahead and ran to the front door waiting for someone to answer no one answered and the man and his helpers were looking for Alice she had no choice she broke open the window with her cuffs and ran in the house to the phone and dialed 9-1-1 as fast as she could she could hear them coming across the street she gasped for air the phone answered "911 what your emergency?" Alice was so fast you couldn't even understand it "Yes hello my names Alice Willow i have been missing for 2 years now and i just escaped but i have no idea where i am" she was talking fast but the person understood her "that's fine we will be there soon stay safe while we get there" Alice hung up the phone and ran into the old closet hid under some clothes she heard the door kick open "Find her and find her fast she couldn't of gone far!"

Alice was crying but she was wasn't sobbing just plain silent tears from her eyes with no emotion she hasn't had a smile or a grin for 2 years she could never smile again. Just then the door to closet slammed opened and someone was searching around trying to find Alice she was hidden but even if they moved one clothing piece off her she would be exposed and she wouldn't be safe anymore. she could hear them searching so close to her that she could hear them breathing heavily from running but just then they stopped and he shouted "nothing in the closet" and he closed the closet Alice sighed and heard the police sirens going off and stopping off at this house while mean came in crashing through the door she could hear them yelling "this is the police put your hands up!" just then all the men came out of the house and stood outside of the house and Alice came out of the closet and the police came in and took her with them "thank god your alright!" she knew him he was a good friend of her dads "Alice you just go and sit in the back of the car and we will take you to the police station to get some papers filled out" Alice nodded without a smile and sat in the car with no emotion she just wiped off her tears and sat there she saw the men who kidnapped her get placed in the other car just then he came back and drove Alice back to the police station. She sat there with a new pair of shirts and pants she had a nice long sleeved wool shirt and some jeans and flats "Alice i don't know a lot about your family but since your only 13 you will have to go with your other family". Alice stood there still as blank as a page "but i don't have any other family my parents are both only children and so am i" He stared at Alice like she didn't know "well here it says your mother has a brother named Vincent Phantomhive and a sister named Francis Midford" Alice had no expression her mom kept it all a secret from here tears came down her face again but like always no expression. "Alice i know its hard but they all live in England so you will be living with your cousin Ciel Phantomhive" Alice couldn't find anything to say so she nodded "ill drive you home to pack your things you will be flying there tonight"  
Alice got up and followed him back and went home Alice came in the house but their wasn't a smell of blood it was just overly smelled of air freshener. She went to her room and packed her pendant the one her mother gave her as an early Christmas present just then she sat down on her bed and she was crying but she couldn't show her emotion she kept thinking 'i will never frown or smile ever again'  
END OF CHAPTER 1! (sorry if it was bad this is my first black butler fan-fic)


End file.
